wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tri-System Confederation
The Tri-System Confederation (aka the Confederation) is the government in charge of the Tri-System a remote and isolated three-star region in the Vidur Sector of space colonized by humans who had colonized Anhur (the 'cradle of humanity'). It is ruled by the Universal Government, and kept secure by the Central Intelligence Service (CIS). All travel in the three systems is confined via the short-range jump gates Anhur's scientists had developed a few millennia before. A fourth system may have been destroyed by the DEDFLASH a space/time cruiser. The Confederation has no known contact with the Terran Confederation and its technology; and vice versa. Both have developed unique parallel technology. Only in one known incident did inhabitants of the Tri-System encounter a Talon (a ship that is at least as old as 2654 in Terra reckoning) and its John Doe pilot in 2790 of the Tri-System calendar (somewhere between 2654 and 2680 in Terran reckoning), learning of the Terran Confederation in another part of the galaxy from their own.http://www.wcnews.com/wcpedia/CIS_Code_3_Top_Priority Following this event contact and trade was made with the Antares System pre-2680 in the Terran reckroning), and had continued into 2701.Star*Soldier, p20 Bio-polys became an important commodity from distant Tri-System in Terran Independent and Confederation. The author Rein Ertobs began selling fantasy novels based on the true life of Lev Aerris in the 'Darkening' universe (aka Tri-System), the fourth book was released in 2680.Star*Soldier, 49 In 2701, Jetlag Corporation was also looking to hire Terran Confederation and Kilrathi long-haul pilots and dedicated freighter crews for a three to five year Hopper flights to the Isaac System to reach the unexplored region (for the Terran Confederation or Kilrathi) of space that was home to precious Titan allows, pleasure Borgs, and other other profitable technology. Due to the use of Hopper drives it would suggest that there are no known jump points between the two sections of space.Star*Soldier, 57 John Maddox was selling 'Kraven Lasers' gun mounts to the Confederation and Kilrathi territories by that time as well. A more powerful laser than Terran or Kilrathia Lasers are known to be.Star*Soldier, pg 57 Culture Many of the planets and bases in the Tri-System have Egyptian, Greek or Roman names, and some members of the populous have common English names and names from other earth cultures. Some callsigns such as 'Tex' recall back to common earth heritage. There are those who have access to obscure Asiatic mystical texts. Greek myths such as Achilles' heel is known. The Rape of the Sabine Women, and Wyking warriors are known as well. Cuban attire is worn by some individuals. However the Tri-System appears to much older than the Terran Confederation and founded much earlier in history, and even has its own calendar that appears to be separate from the Terran calendar. However records do appear to show that they may still use a twelve month year similar to that on Earth. It is unclear when it was founded exactly or the conditions Anhur was originally founded, or by whom. But at the time of Anhur's founding it appears the people were largely agrarian and had limited if not medieval technology (and advanced in the last couple of millenia). Which may indicate that they were brought to the planet by outside alien forces. It is unclear if additional colonists came to the system from outside at later points in time adding to the populations and culture (thus explaining more recent historical references). Anhur is the cradle of humanity was founded not more than three millenia before 2790 and is home to two major factions the Original Humanists and the Pro-Technologists/Anti-Humanists. Original Humanists are similar to the Retros and Church of Man who plague several sectors of the Terran Confederation. The Humanists seek a return to earlier and original technology used on the planet, not anything beyond the plow and crossbow. They are against the advances made over the last millennia or two. Due to their distrust of technology they are less likely to leave the planet, and do not have much love for spaceships. Even wearing an antique digital watch is enough to get an arrow in the back from some wide-eyed Humanist. Due to the Humanists infancient any ancient ruins and artifacts from Anhur's ancient past still remain. While the Anti-Humanists do not like anyone with obsolete or out of date technology. There is no middle-ground and humanists do not like anyone who appears even slightly more advanced, and the Pro-Technologists do not like anyone who appears to use anything obsolete (Such as wear non-synthetic clothing, read a book, be seen to eat anything not grown in a vat). The Hephaestans were apparently the original colonists to leave Anhur and seek a new life some two thousand years before. Apparently originally reached the planet via sloships and cryogenics. Due to its high level of technological development it is probably developed colonized by Pro-Technologists that chose to flee from Anhur. Most of the Tri-System was colonized from there. They are seen as traitors by most of the populace of Anhur. Advancements in the speed of drives is a more recent technological advancement perhaps in the last thousand years or so, allowing faster travel between planets in a system. Jump Gates are relatively new technology introduced a century before allowing even better access between the three systems. Haephaestans have an apparent 'Australian' (which they now refer to as "Oztralian" in current dialect) heritage including enjoyment of grilling on the Barbie, having Walkabouts, and Koalas. Crian University Oztralian research group on Hephaestus celebrats an annual festival of the Barbie. Hephaestans colonized Janus IV and it was there grav techology that made the planet inhabitable, and in time it became the capitol of the Univeral Government that rules the Confederation. Humanists from Anhur are known to have colonized Bex, and it has remained rural and behind the times despite its proximity to Hephaestus. Most of the technology appears to have been developed parallel to that of the Terran Confederation and they do not have any knowledge or access to that technology. Both confederations developed their own Jump technology, with Tri-System using artificial Jump Gates only developed in the last century(but limited to short range access to the three systems), and Terrans using Jump Drives and Jump-Points (offering access to large areas of the galaxy). Both confederations also developed Terraforming separate from each other. Mass driver technology was also developed parallel to the Terran confederation. Tri-System may be ahead of the Terran Confederation in some technologies including the Warp Shields (which causes invincibility for a short time), development of time travel (DEDFLASH, Nuke'em) and possibly studies into parallel universeshttp://www.wcnews.com/wcpedia/Commerce_and_Communications_Network, biological research, and medical science on Crius that allow for near immortality (as long as there is an occasional brain transplant). Archaeology is an important to many in the systems and they search over the planets looking ancient technology and ruins left by previous extinct alien races as well to study extinct wildlife. Perhaps some of their findings has boosted ther current level of technological knowledge. Tri-System Confederation uses standard 20th century-style earth email addresses; VON SPRECHEN IND@CRIUS.NET. Citizens of the Tri-System region are provincial enough to believe they are the center of the galaxy. That most successful businesses in the Tri-System are considered the most successful in the galaxy as a whole. Food is a mix of British, Commonwealth, and American themed dishes, and other regional dishes. From Prawn Cocktail, Zebu dairy products, griddled Shantak Bird (the way the General likes it), caviare, stews, or lizard guts, Fried Pies, and Space Bug Gumbo to Crisps. Sports The Tri-System leans towards rather violent and brutal sports (in which maiming and death can occur). Including Deathball, Rugby, Socker, Dart Tennis, and Gravel Rash. This has pushed driven advancements in the medical technology but has caused shortages on several planets as well in order to heal the wounds of the athletes. While there are advocates against the brutality they are largely ignored as the sports are far too popular. Economy Janus IV is the capitol of the Tri-System and seat of the Universal Government that controls the Tri-System Confederation. Anhur was the original homeworld of much of the people of the Tri-System (originally colonized a few thousand years ago). Hephaestus is one of the earliest if not the earliest world colonized by individuals who chose to leave Anhur. Most other worlds were colonized from Hephaestus. Hades is the headquarters for the CIS security forces who protect all the worlds, as well as the prison for the systems. Crius is the medical center of the Tri-Systems. Terrel was one of the first planets to be considered pro-habitable by the fledging Confederation. Destinas supplies most of the meat for the Confederation. Corinthias lease revenue pays for 10% of the Confederation's expenditures. Gemstones from Petra are sold throughout the Confederation. Desolia is one of the Confederation's main industrial bases. Athos is supplier of luxury goods to the Confederation. Massanas is the entertainment capital for the Confederation, but also known for its black market connections. Calendar The Tri-System calendar appears to consist of approximately 40 day months. Each month is designated by a letter or number (the number of months is not known). Several of the months include; b, E, J and 6. Which could indicate possibly at least tent months if designated A-J. The Tri-System week is unknown but has Mondays, and Saturdays at least suggesting that it is seven day week.Privateer 2 Official Guide, pg 72 Some shops practice a Pink Monday sales event (which appears to be Tri-System's equivalent to a Black Friday event) which is well enjoyed by the ultra-conservatives. Tri-System inhabitants have what is known as a Standard Day made up of many hours, but the exact number of hours is not known. Population The Tri-System membership contains mainly humanoid, humans, and cyborgs. There are some mutants of ancestral human origin with psychic abilities. Some of the pirate clans that plague the Tri-System region may have non-humanoids as members or are cyborgs (the pirate clans have named themselves after Native-American tribes). Laws Confederation piracy law prohibits the hiring of more than one wingman at a time. Buying or selling and possession of Black Market goods are legal, but transport or use is banned. Behind the scenes The existence of the Talon dates events of the Darkening to about 2670 (a little before and a little after). Star*Soldier has several references to the Tri-System including Isaac System, Maddox, Kravin Lasers, etc. The actions of Lev Aerris and the Darkening has become a popular series of novels in the Terran, and Kilrathi held regions, by the time of 2680 it was already into the fourth book of Lev Aerris's life entitled "Lev's Pact". Assuming one book was published a year, that could place events of the Darkening before 2676. References